You are my inspiration!
by Lisandra0210
Summary: Harry célèbre chanteur et Draco célèbre critique vivent une histoire d'amour depuis 3 ans et lors de leur anniversaire Harry va entendre une discussion qui n'est que malentendus mais Harry va-il écouter ses explications ou...pas


You are my inspiration

 _A écouter en même temps No Limit de Vitaa_

Dans une ville qu'on appelle New York…

Se trouve dans un building de plus de 30 étages, un jeune homme se réveillant en même temps que le soleil.

Jeune homme : Déjà l'heure….

Il se leva et alla de suite dans sa spacieuse salle de bain pour se rafraichir et marquant une pause pour regarder ce splendide visage qui avait séduit bon nombre de personnes, que ce soit filles ou garçons tous tombait dans cette lituanie qu'on appelait l'amour ou opsession pour certains…. !

Quand il finit de s'admirer, il sortit pour se retrouver dans un immense salon où les traces du passé lui revenaient en tête lui causant un haut le cœur…

Toutes ses photos exposé à son regard, toutes ses photos ou on le voyait sourire à l'objectif avec un bon jeune homme dans ses bras….l'amour qui ressortaient de toutes les photographies aurait pu émouvoir n'importent qui même le plus des impassibles des personnages. Sur la table on pouvait voir le journal du matin ou le gros titre en gras attira l'attention

 _ **La rupture du célèbre chanteur Harry Potter et du célèbre critique artistique Draco Malfoy**_

Harry : Pourquoi maintenant….peux-tu me le dire mon cher et tendre dragon

Harry alors furieux jeta le journal dans la poubelle voulant oublier un petit instant la douleur qui l'envahissait.

Lui-même ne savait pas comment tout sa était arrivé.

Flash-back

Nous étions le 1 octobre la date de rencontre de Draco et de Harry

Harry était heureux de pouvoir fêter ces 3 ans de couple avec son amour. Pour l'occasion Harry lui avait acheté le dernier ordinateur signé appel avec la dernière application d'écriture moderne que son bien aimé voulait temps.

Harry :j'espère que ça va lui plaire !

Harry avait enveloppé le cadeau d'un papier argent et avait noué un nœud vert et avait attaché une petite broche en forme de serpent qui était l'animal fétiche de son Draco.

Arriver devant l'immeuble , il se jeta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur la touche 30.

Arrivé à son étage, il ouvrit la porte et alors arrivé au salon il vu son cher et tendre discuter avec son meilleure ami Blaise Zabini , grand photographe. Ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur discution il resta contre le mur et en profita pour écouter leur conversation.

Draco : je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui demander sa….je ne sais même pas si il acceptera !

Blaise : Draco, tu ne peux plus lui cacher sa…

Draco : mais ….

Blaise : non..aller dit-le

Draco : veux-tu bien m'épouser ?!

 _A écouter Marvin Trop jaloux_

Les yeux d'harry sortirent de leurs orbites, et un liquide transparent tomba et glissa sur sa joue.

Alors harry sorti de sa cachette et pu voir la posture de Draco à genoux devant Blaise.

Harry : et quand vous alliez me dire, pour vous ?!

Draco : Harry…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Harry : arrête un peu…le nombre de fois où l'on m'a dit cette phrase…

Blaise : Harry…..

Harry : toi ! tais-toi ! de quel droit tu vole mon amour..hein ?!

Draco : calme-toi harry

Il essaya de s'approcher de moi pour essayer de me capturer dans ses bras

Harry : va-t'en…toi et ton futur époux ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Draco : non Harry…ne fais pas sa

Je regardais Draco et ses yeux embués de larmes et son petit nœud rougit

Harry : VA-T'EN !

Blaise alors réagit et prit Draco par les épaules et l'emmena loin de moi et de mon cœur brisé.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et mes pleures redoublèrent et j'entendis d'une oreille. Draco crié mon nom.

Draco : HARRY ! JE T'EN PRIS …NE ME LAISSE PAS !

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles essayant de stopper cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans ma tête.

Fin flash-back

Cela faisait 2 jours après la séparation Harry était triste et son cœur en lambeaux et Draco aucune idée…..

Harry se réfugia dans son canapé avec un bon verre de Wiski c'est dernier temps l'alcool arrivait à l'apaiser et de lui faire oublier tout sa…..

Puis la sonnerie retentit, il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Blaise

Harry : tu veux quoi ? tu as déjà l'homme de ma vie et maintenant tu veux quoi…mon appart ?!

Blaise : Harry, Draco n'est pas amoureux de moi et ne le sera jamais..

Harry c'est sa et sa demande , c'est moi qui est déliré peut être ?!

Blaise : Draco s'entrainait…

Harry : s'entrainait.. ?!

Blaise : Draco voulait te demander de l'épouser…

Harry : QUOI !

Alors là j'en reviens pas. !

Harry : tu veux dire que Draco…

Blaise : t'aime, te veut pour lui, veut se lier à toi pour toujours…

Harry : merci Blaise sans toi…je crois que je serais resté comme un con voir l'amour de ma vie disparaitre…

Blaise :

Harry : je dois te laisser, je dois faire quelque chose..

Blaise : ok

Je refermai la porte et courus dans ma salle de musique

Harry : Draco attend-toi au grand jeu !

1 semaines plus tard

Nous étions sur le plateau de stars people

Présentateur : Bonjour à tous et Bienvenu dans l'émission Stars People ! Avec pour inviter le célèbre Harry Potter

Des applaudissements se firent entendre

Présentateur : alors Harry que nous vaux votre visite

Harry : je suis là déjà pour vous présenter ma New chanson

Présentateur : ooh…et bien pourquoi pas nous la chanter et nous passerons ensuite aux questions de nos internautes !

Harry : Bien sûr

Harry se dirigea vers la petite estrade et posa ses lèvres sur me micro

Harry : cette chanson est dédier à mon seul et unique amour ….Mon ange j'espère que tu me pardonnera

 _Chanson à écouter Passenger : let her go_

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 _Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 _Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
 _Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **And you let her go**  
 _Et tu la laisses partir_

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
 _Fixant le fond de ton verre_  
 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
 _Espérant qu'un jour tu feras durer le rêve_  
 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**  
 _Mais les rêves arrivent lentement et ils partent si vite_

 **You see her when you close your eyes**  
 _Tu la vois quand tu fermes les yeux_  
 **Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
 _Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi_  
 **Everything you touch surely dies**  
 _Tout ce que tu touches assurément meurt_

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 _Mais tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 _Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
 _Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
 _Fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité_  
 **Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
 _Toujours le même vide dans ton cœur_  
 **'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**  
 _Parce que l'amour vient lentement et il part si vite_

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
 _Bien tu la vois quand tu t'endors_  
 **But never to touch and never to keep**  
 _Mais ça ne se touche jamais et ça ne conserve jamais_  
 **'Cause you loved her too much**  
 _Parce que tu l'as trop aimée_  
 **And you dived too deep**  
 _Et tu as plongé trop profondément_

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 _Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 _Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
 _Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **And you let her go Oh oh oh Oh oh oh(x2)**  
 _Et tu la laisses partir_  
 **Well you let her go**  
 _Bien tu la laisses partir_

 **'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 _Parce que tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement_  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 _Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
 **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
 _Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_  
 **(x2)**

 **And you let her go**  
 _Et tu la laisses partir_

Quand la chanson fut terminé, toutes les personnes présente dans cette salle se levèrent et applaudirent la magnifique performance du célèbre chanteur Harry Potter. Mais un seul n'applaudit pas et Harry sut tout de suite qui c'était…..Draco ! Son amour était là, le regardant avec des larmes qui était sur le point de couler sur ses belles joues blanches comme la neige.

Présentateur : Et bien….quel chanson !

Il applaudit ensuite avec aussi sa petite larme

Présentateur : bien Harry vous pouvez venir près de moi.

Harry : bien…bien sûr

Harry alors se rassit pour écouter les questions qui allaient fusées d'ici quelques minutes.

Présentateur : alors….quel chanson émouvante

Harry : oui j'ai travaillé dur pour qu'elle soit comme je la voulais

Présentateur : bien alors maintenant répondant aux questions des internautes

Harry : oui bien sûr

Présentateur : bien alors question 1, Cette chanson est-elle destinée à quelqu'un ?

Nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet…..

Harry : oui elle est dédiée à quelqu'un qui mes chère

Présentateur : et peut-on savoir qui ?

Harry : Draco Malfoy

Tout le monde ce tut au nom prononcé, Harry en profita pour se lever et se dirigea vers Draco qui était au 5 rangs .

Arrivé devant lui Harry se mit à genoux et alors prononça les mots qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui

Harry : Draco…je me rends conte que j'ai eu tord, je t'aime et cela pour toujours, je m'excuse de mon comportement. Pardonne-moi !

Draco : Harry….

Harry : je t'aime ! Pour toujours et à jamais

Draco alors craqua et sauta dans les bras de Harry et laissa enfin sortir ses larmes.

Draco : Je t'aime aussi Harry pour toujours !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent et applaudirent

Présentateur : et bien tout est bien qui finit bien….

Draco : sa c'est sûr

Présentateur : Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvelle épisode de Star People.

1 mois plus tard

On pouvait voir dans le journal en gros titre

 _ **Le Mariage de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !**_

Mais je ne raconterais pas cette histoire car s'en est une autre -)

FIN !


End file.
